Hot chocolate in a winter day
by MonumentForTheDead
Summary: Roxie Hart and Velma Kelly are drawn to live together by the lack of money. And in this afternoon, they will be drawn together by the lack of a good heater on a cold winter day... But perhaps this is not the only reason...


**Another Chicago fic! I can't really help it, I absolutely ADORE this pairing... Velma being this goddamn dominant queen bee, and Roxie just wanting to get her own space... They're definetely adorable!**

**This time I tried to put some slangs from the 1920's in the dialogs... I found them quite funny!**

**Finally, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

It seemed that everything started with a discussion...

One of the most unbelievable scenes was finally occurring in a little apartment in Chicago, where two ladies were now living together clearly because of the lack of money and the lack of option.

The place was small; it had only one bedroom provided with two old single beds. Completing the room, only a dressing table, which had seen better days, fulfilled with beauty products and make up. By entering the apartment, an also small living room, with a two-place couch positioned awkwardly in the middle of the room. By one of the walls, a table, with a very old radio on top (gift from Mama Morton), on the left of that table, a window, not too big, not too small, covered by a rather ragged white curtain. Under that window, a heater that was trying uselessly to warm the place. The snow was falling slowly outside the window. The winter in Chicago seemed worst than ever.

"_Is this coming or not? I'm freezing in here!" _One of the ladies came storming by the kitchen, landing on the couch rather abruptly.

This lady possessed short curly blond hair, deep blue eyes and a pale skin. Her skinny body was covered only by her undergarments and a silk white-pinkish robe, adorned with beige and cream flowers and random patterns. She, in a lucky move, managed to steal the blanket from her partner – who was too busy, preparing hot chocolate – and now, she clutched to the blanket, trying to get a little more comfortable in all the cold.

"_Coming, coming your highness! Jesus Roxie, how annoying can you be?"_ The other lady now came out from the kitchen, a little more careful than the other, for she was holding a cup full of hot chocolate.

This lady had straight short brow hair, piercing dark brow eyes and a not so pale skin. Just like the other, she was wearing nothing but her lingerie and a silk black robe, also adorned with red and golden flowers. She sat on the couch beside Roxie, and focused on her cup with a sigh of satisfaction.

However she still could feel Roxie's eyes staring at her, with an expression of disbelief. She tried to ignore it the best she could, but she'd always end up asking the blonde what was wrong.

"_Lost something in here, kid?"_ That was her usual question. Normally, Roxie would stop staring at her. She would blush and look away… Albeit sometimes, Velma Kelly liked to be watched by the blonde.

"_I'm waiting"_ Roxie answered dryly

"_Waiting for what?"_ Velma responded, even drier.

"_Aren't you going to get a cup for me?"_

"_I'm not a damn maid, get it yourself" _The brunette turned her attention to her own cup again, she smiled to herself as she felt the blonde leave the couch in the middle of rants and bad words. She just loved to drive Roxie mad.

Velma noticed shortly before, that in the middle of her anger, her partner had left the blanket on the couch, totally unprotected, just waiting for her… What a silly bird…

In one swift move, the brunette was already occupying the whole couch, the blanket covering her legs. She now had to struggle to contain a loud laugh by imagining Roxie's face when she would be back.

"_You know, Kelly, it would be nice if you could do me some favors once in a while…" _The blonde's voice echoed from the kitchen _"After all, I pay half of the rent"_

"_That doesn't mean I'll have to become your slave, Hart"_ It was always like that. By the time they were both calling each other by their last names, it was almost sure there would be a fight. Or at least, a good hour of an acid discussion. Anyway, Velma would always win. She was the one with the creative insults, while Roxie was the one who had to make a great effort to come up with at an least decent answer.

"_You know what I mean… It seems that you aren't able to do a favor for anyone… The only thing you think about is you"_ Velma couldn't really tell, but the blonde seemed to have a sad note in her voice. Either way, the brunette didn't care.

"_Someday, when you finally learn to say the word 'please', then maybe I'll do a favor for you"_

Roxie didn't answer, maybe because she didn't know what to say, or maybe because she had stopped in her tracks when she arrived from the kitchen with her own cup of hot chocolate, to find Velma completely at ease, with her legs sprawled on _her_ spot, covering herself with _her_ blanket.

"_Beat it, Kelly! That's my spot, and my blanket!" _Roxie almost screamed out of anger, but Velma only laughed harder, and had to make a huge effort for not spilling her beverage.

"_Oh, dry up, Hart! Leave me alone!"_ Velma tried to sound intimidating, but her laughs only got louder, making the blonde feel even more ridiculous.

Roxie was fed up. She couldn't stand it anymore… Living with a bearcat that moved around that hole of apartment like she was a goddamn queen bee, always bossing her around and putting her down with commentaries that were far from polite. The blonde not only felt submissive, but she was genuinely being treated like Velma's little dog. Always at her feet, always the second one, never good enough.

It was time to give her a lesson. It was time to end that terrible habit Velma had to steal everything from her.

Roxie grabbed the end of the blanket, carefully not to spill any of her own chocolate, and almost immediately, Velma grabbed the other end that was covering her chest. They kept pulling the ends of the blanket until Velma stopped laughing a little.

"_Give up, Roxie, you know I'm much stronger than you!"_

"_Yeah, you wish, right Vel?"_ The blonde didn't stop to think why she had all of a sudden, called Velma by a nickname, she was focusing on aiming at Velma's cup of chocolate, and, with a strong tug on the blanket, Velma accidentally dropped her cup, spilling the liquid all over her chest. Her black robes staining quickly.

Roxie only stopped laughing when the brunette got up from the couch, screaming out loud an unbelievable amount of bad words towards the blonde. Velma all of a sudden, seemed much taller than her, and much more frightening matter of factly…

"_You bitch! What made you think you could do that to me, huh?" _The brunette approached Roxie very quickly, and before she could do something about it, Velma grabbed the cup from the blonde's hands and spilled the chocolate on her chest, staining the white robe, just like hers, moments before. _"Next time you do something like that, I bump you off, understand?"_

All that Velma could feel next was her face burning due to the huge slap Roxie gave her. The impulse was so strong, that the brunette stumbled for a while, and when she finally regained her balance, she turned to face her attacker, complete disbelief in her eyes. But Roxie was already dropped in the couch, her face covered by her hands. Was she crying? Why would she be crying? Just because Velma spilled a little bit of chocolate in her robes? That could be washed out, for sure…

They stayed for some moments in that position, until Velma stormed towards the window, away from the girl lying on the couch. The impulse of smack her across the face in response for that slap was overwhelming, and she though that maybe looking outside the window would calm her down. After all, it wasn't really in her plans to cover the blonde in bruises…

"_You know how much did I have to save to buy this shit? How much I searched for a robe just like yours, and how much I paid for this? Obviously you don't, because when you bough yours, you were too damn rich… This is not an excuse to throw mine away! I hate you so much, Velma Kelly"_

For long minutes, all that could be heard was the sound of Roxie's sobs, stifled by her hands. She looked pathetic, and Velma didn't know if she felt sorry or really just despised her for acting so much like a child all the time. The slap still burned on Velma's face.

The snow seemed to thicken by the passing minutes, and from that height, the street wasn't visible anymore, the sky seemed to be erased, and all that was left was that huge blank space… The cold seemed to become worst, and the brunette felt a chill going down her spine as the hot liquid in her chest started to cool. Also, she discovered that the heater wasn't working anymore.

"_Great, the heater went out…"_ she slapped the thing hard, more to relieve her angry than to see if could be fixed.

"_A shitty place to live with a shitty person… Well, that's charming, don't you think?"_ Roxie whispered, removing her hands from her face a little bit.

"_Dramatic little twat"_ Velma approached the blonde slowly, still with some of the urges she felt to knock her to the ground. She picked the blanket, that now, laid forgotten on the floor, by the feet of the couch.

"_You started this… If you hadn't this stupid habit of taking everything from me, I…"_

"_Roxie, will you please, just pipe down?"_

The brunette sat beside Roxie, when she finally had done her talking, and threw the blanket on both their backs. Surprisingly, the fabric could cover both of them perfectly if they stayed close.

"_You know it will be almost impossible to live like that, right? We have to find a way to cooperate… I don't want to keep fighting with you"_

They stayed quiet for a long period of time, and then, finally when a chill crossed Roxie's spine, she actually talked.

"_Sorry, Vel…"_

"_Yeah, me too, doll… Me too…" _

It took another considerable amount of time before they started to move towards each other. Velma awkwardly laid down on the sofa, pulling Roxie with her, until the blonde was laid comfortably on top of her. The blonde's face buried on the curve of her neck, and her pale skinny arms around her waist. It wasn't the best position of the world, and the couch was really small, but it was at least warm.

"_There, much better… At least we're not cold anymore…"_ Velma sighed pleased. She wouldn't like to admit, but the presence of the blonde, so close to her, really calmed her down. And she actually felt sleepy, dozed by the beating of her partner's heart.

"_Vel…?" _Roxie's voice came sleepy and calm. Velma could feel her hot breath on her neck.

"_Yes, kid?"_

"_You smell like chocolate…"_

* * *

**There you are! This cute little fluff on a winter day! hahaha**

**I'd much appreciate if you guys drop me a little review! Thank you!**


End file.
